


Heads I Win/Tails You Lose

by The_Torturer_Writes



Series: The Many Adventures of LC [3]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Edging, F/M, Filthy goddamn pervert, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Sackler Smut, Shameless Smut, adam sackler x reader - Freeform, adam sackler x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Summary: Silly sex games + Adam Sackler = Best date night ever?
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Series: The Many Adventures of LC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674448
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Heads I Win/Tails You Lose

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say. I love me some Sackler perversion. This is part of the LC universe for continuity but can be enjoyed as a one-shot.

“Heads,” he said, cocky and smirking, “No bra, no panties, and those tight pants I love.”

You had been playing this game since your first official ‘date.’ Adam had taken you to an arcade, won you a teddy bear, and flipped a coin for a blow job in the photo booth. 

You still had the pictures.

“Tails,” you countered, knocking your knuckles on the kitchen island pensively, “MY panties and those tight pants I love. And you draw a heart on your dick.”

He chuckled, spinning the little gold coin around and around on the glossy counter top. You watched him, doing your best to keep a poker face because Adam could read you like a book. He could always tell when you needed a cuddle, a cup of tea, or a quick, hard fuck in the bathroom, any bathroom, the nearest bathroom.

All of which he was happy to supply.

“Deal.”

He flipped the coin high in the air and snapped his palm over it when it landed, inching it out to you so you could look first. He loved that you wanted to play his games, and he told you that he never wanted you to feel like he cheated, even though you suspected that fucking coin didn’t have a tails side.

You groaned and flipped off the shiny mascot head. Adam slunk around the island to crouch and wrap his arms around your waist, burying his face between your pajama-clad breasts.

“Wait,” you pushed at his shoulder until he looked up, a smirk playing on his plump lips. “Double or nothing?”

He growled into your neck, intrigued, and stood up to fake glower at you, crossing his muscular arms, and pulling a mask of seriousness over his entertained features.

“Heads edging,” you licked your lips, playing out the idea of him leaking rivers as you tormented him, “Tails...uh...over-stim?”

Adam captured your mouth on a heated kiss, sucking at your lower lip and teasing your tongue out to play with his. You slid your arms around his neck to draw him down to your height, bowing his large frame towards you.

“Deal,” he said it against your lips, pushed you a step away, and flipped again.

You wailed, loud and dramatic.

“Fuck that fucking coin.”

“It's gonna be a long night for you, Little Cunt,” he crooned it against your temple, slapped your ass, and walked off.

Post gamble, there had been some argument over the shirt you wanted to wear because Adam wanted something clingy so he could _see_ your bra-less tits bounce and wobble, and you wanted something flowy so _nobody else_ could see that very thing.

Ultimately, you compromised on a light, white tank under a cute, button-up blue flannel that went so well with the dark blue tight pants he wanted. He bit your fingers when you tried to button the shirt, and you resigned yourself to the fact that you were just going to have to keep closing it to cover yourself.

An hour later, you were on the train to your friend’s house for magic hour. Tossing you a bone, Adam wore the tight pants you loved, and you were absently rubbing the seam at his outer thigh as you leaned back into his chest, lulled into a relaxed state by the routine rumble of the tracks. He drove you absolutely crazy, but he also made you feel safe, the way his body naturally caged and curved around you.

His lips at your ear drew a happy sigh and smile, and you gave a wholly contented coo as he tucked your ass into his pelvis, holding you just there by those large, ever-so-helpful fingers. Wrapped up in him like this was your second-favorite place to be.

He concentrated his kisses on the space just behind and below your earlobe, the one that sent shivers and goosebumps down the length of your spine. His fingers skimmed just under the edge of your shirt, rubbing little circles into your tummy.

“Lemme see,” he nipped at your earlobe.

You harrumphed and glanced around, certain that everybody on the train was watching you, but the car was only half full of readers, people listening to music, phone junkies. Begrudgingly, you tugged the flaps of your flannel apart, showing Adam the pebbling, straining nipples poking through the thin tank.

He hummed appreciatively against your throat, lifted the low neckline of the fabric, and blew hot breath down against your already flushing skin.

“You have perfect tits, did you know that?”

Tucking his hands into your pockets, Adam rubbed his already hard cock into your ass, hips working slow and steady. Dipping his head down to your ear, he licked at the delicate shell and whispered how hard he was going to fuck you later and what a dirty thing you were to play his wicked games.

Your body loosened and melted.

It was definitely going to be a long night.

~

In the elevator of your friend’s building, he growled a pleased “oh fuck yeah” at the tiny, cramped, closet of a thing, mashed the button to the very top floor, and hoisted you into his arms before the door even closed.

You clung to his neck and waist as Adam pushed you into the wall and kissed you stupid. His mouth slanted eagerly over yours, licking at your lips until you granted him entry. He greedily swallowed every sound you made, coaxing more saliva, more whimpering with his sliding tongue.

Your thighs clenched around his middle when he bit and tugged at your lower lip hard, and you clawed at his scalp, having carded your fingers into his raven locks to stop them from trembling.

When you were gasping for air and rocking your body against his fervently, he spun around, set you on your feet, and pressed the button for the 3rd floor, sending you back down to the party. You clung to his shirt to re-establish some version of equilibrium, and he nuzzled your neck to help you balance.

~

In the kitchen, after you’d escaped his grabby hands to pour yourself a drink, Adam cornered you against the cabinets to nibble at your mouth again, lifting up to purr into your ear that he liked the way they looked all swollen and pink and he kept thinking about them wrapped around his dick.

You blushed furiously and batted at his shoulder because there was a whole other goddamn person in the room, and he was manhandling you like a touch-starved teenager. He stood across from you, arms folded against his chest, flexing his dick at you in those tight pants until you were alone.

“Fucking Christ, Adam,” you whimpered it as quietly as you could, backed into the counter top again. 

He gave you his best ‘Who? Me?’ look even as he pushed your shirt up over your collarbone. You squeaked and shot up onto your toes as though you could catch your shirt and chase it back into place.

Adam’s large, warm hands blanketed both of your breasts, and you bit your lip, looking up at him helpless and beyond aroused. He squeezed and rolled your stiff nipples, tugging at the sensitive skin until you danced and arched against him. He pushed both of them together and bent down to lick a fat swath up the middle followed by a trail of kisses up your neck and, finally, to your mouth.

Before you could beg him to do something, anything more, voices drew near, and he tugged your shirt back down with an evil wink. He pushed the whiskey into your hand, bent down for another quick kiss, and led you from the room and back into the party.

~

On the patio, where you’d escaped for some cooler air, Adam dragged you into the darkest corner, tucked in between a power box and a drain pipe.

“Are you hiding from me,” he chided, fingers already pushing your flannel apart and raising the paltry white fabric.

You groaned loud at the cold air upon your sore tits and shook your head. He chuckled and pressed his lips to yours to shut you up, murmuring against your mouth that it was ok with him if you had an audience but you better hush if you didn’t want one.

Pushing his knee between your thighs, he pinned you to the wall, dipped his beautiful face down, and licked at your nipple, slow and deliberate. You tugged at the hair decorating the back of his neck, intending to move him away, but flattened your fingers against his scalp when he sucked the pert peak into the hot cavern of his mouth.

He could almost make you cum from sucking your tits, and he knew it. Switching from one to the other, he nibbled and teased and mouthed until you were whining and wiggling.

“Shit. Fuck. Adam, don’t…”

But it was too late, he was doing that thing you loved so fucking much where he rolled your nipple between tongue and teeth, sealed his lips tight around it, and let it go with a loud, slurping pop.

There was no way your friends on the patio didn’t hear it, you thought, no fucking way.

~

Thinking you’d surely get a moment’s reprieve, you ducked into the bathroom only for Adam to shove you the rest of the way in and follow before too many could see.

He stripped you of your shirts entirely, bent you over the cold sink, and peeled your jeans down to your knees.

“Is my Little Cunt hungry?”

He clucked it at you, eyeballing the absolute mess you'd made in your pants, and you nodded pitifully, knowing he loved it when you played your part. Adam pushed you up onto your toes, slapped at your bare ass, and buried his face in your cunt.

“Holy shit,” you moaned louder than you intended, but it was just too good.

The cold sink against your inflamed, overworked breasts was heaven. Adam’s mouth sucking on your puffy, fat pussy lips was heaven. His hands kneading and spreading your ass cheeks was heaven.

Adam himself, however, was the goddamn devil because he plied your thighs and cunt with hungry kisses, fucked your slit nice and deep with his tongue, nipped and nibbled at every square inch.

Except your clit.

“Goddamn, I can see your pussy clenching.” 

He had tucked his thumb into the left labia and was tugging you open, staring directly into the most intimate part of you. It was vulgar and obscene, and you absolutely did it again for him without needing to be told.

“Mm, good girl.”

On a debauched growl, he pressed in again and tongue-fucked you until you shook and your pussy perfumed the air. You panted and whimpered, pushed your ass back against him, and squirmed to try and get him where you wanted.

You were just about to beg when there was a light knock on the door.

~

In the library, Adam pulled you into his lap on the love seat and dropped his hand between your legs. He again instructed you to show him your tender, perpetually hard nipples, and you tugged the tank up just enough that they peeked out.

He nuzzled your jaw, licked at your pulse, and stroked his agile, wide fingers up and down the seam of your pants, from clit to flowing cunt, over and over and over.

You clutched at his shirt and rocked your hips for him, too far gone to lascivious need to give two shits about who might hear you or walk in to see.

“I need to fuck this pretty mouth. Now.”

His voice was low and thick, and you purred at the tone, loving the command and the begging that mingled when he had spent so long turning you on that he was about to cum in his pants.

You slithered off his lap and between his legs, pushing his shirt up to pepper the taut abs with kisses. You wiggled your tongue into his belly button, mimicking the way he’d plunged into your pussy earlier.

“Sweet,” you asked coyly, roving a hungry look up the length of his body, “Or sloppy?”

He groaned and leaned forward to force a kiss on you, canting your head far to one side and fisting his fingers in your hair. You knew it drove him crazy when you said indecent things to him in such nice ways.

His dirty, dirty librarian.

“Filthy girl,” he bit at the corner of your mouth, “You can cry on my cock later. Don’t think your friends would believe I hadn’t hurt you.”

He leaned back into the cushions, popped the button on those tight, tight pants, and wrenched them down his hips enough for his hard, leaking cock to burst out, ready and waiting. Your mouth watered; and when he reached for your head, you knew this was a time-sensitive operation. He was ready to cum, and he wanted your mouth for it.

Pressing your hand into his abdomen to line him up, you licked your lips and wrapped your mouth around the thick column, burying it as far in as you could get it and settling, letting the saliva build and pool and letting your tongue and the back of your mouth get accustomed to being so pressed.

“Fu-huck, I love when you do that,” his throat bobbed, voice strained.

You purred around him, acclimated to the invasion, and pulled all the way back, letting his cock pop free of your mouth so you could gulp in a breath. Nearly all of his length was shiny now, coated with your spit, and you watched him wrap impatient fingers around the base to squeeze.

"One more time," he rasped it out, "Gimme that hot cunt of a mouth one more time."

It liquefied you to watch him embroiled in such lecherous need and to know that his relentless tormenting had him just as riled up as you.

He reached for your face, cupped your cheek, and tugged you back down to his weeping dick. He wasn’t going to make it much longer, but he was going to be primed and ready to make sure you spent the night riding lightning under him.

Parting your swollen lips, you slid his cock along the length of your flattened tongue and allowed him in as far as you could. Your fingers splayed across his jumping thighs, and your nose nudged his fingers where they were wrapped tight around the thick base.

“Nnmstaythere,” he was all want and demand now, nearly whining at how close he was.

Adam threaded fingers into your hair, palming your scalp and keeping your flushing face right where he wanted it. His hips bucked upwards, and you moaned at the smutty sound of him fucking your mouth, your heat always kicked up a notch by the profane noises.

“Guh! That’s it, baby; swallow.”

His fingers dug into your neck, and he pushed up hard into you just as you complied, swallowing around him so the roof of your mouth and tongue undulated, working him right past that edge. You hummed your praise, feeling the surge shoot up through his cock just under the skin to flood your eager throat with his hot taste.

You didn’t push at his legs until you felt the last twitch and dribble; and then, you propped yourself up on his thighs and demanded sticky kisses, which you were rewarded with.

“Goddamn you guys,” said a female voice behind you, shooting your eyes wide. “That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

~

On the train home, you had your blushing face buried so far into Adam’s neck you nearly couldn’t breathe. He thought the whole thing was hilarious and that you were, in fact, the hottest fucking thing ever, but you were so mortified that you practically sprinted out of the party.

He cajoled you out from your hiding spot by standing up abruptly. On a yelp, you shot to your feet so that you wouldn’t fall over only for him to tug you back down into his lap without your burning face buried where he couldn’t see it.

“Look, lemme take your mind off of it.”

He dug the gold coin out of his pocket and showed it to you. Your breath caught and you looked from him to it and back again.

“Heads, right now, hard, on this train.” You flushed but nodded, hoping that regardless of where or how, you were going to get fucked and soon. “Tails, nice and sweet, home in bed.”

You very nearly threw the coin out the window because hard and fast right here right now was your preference, truly, but you nodded again and waited for the flip. Even if he edged you all the way home, you would always play his game, reveling in the perversion of it with him.

Holding your breath, you watched the gold glint for a second and then leaned over to peek.

“Thank fucking god,” you grumbled, never so grateful for his bastard, trick coin.

“Double or nothing,” he quipped, and you shot to your feet.

“Adam, if you don’t fuck me in the next two minutes, I am going to find someone else who will. I swear to God.”

Your voice carried, but you truly didn’t care who heard you now. It hadn’t really registered for you that the train car was empty. It only mattered that this sex-pot of a man had edged you all night long, and you needed to be fucked. Pronto.

He chuckled darkly and stuffed the coin back into his pocket, spinning you around and bending you slightly forward over the little, brown partition. You hastily fumbled and tore your jeans open, shimmying them down your hips just enough.

When his fingers connected with your sopping, impatient pussy, you moaned in wanton need and pushed back into him, lifting onto your toes and down again to ride his touch. You whimpered, the plea in your voice evident, and you slammed your hand on the window when he stepped behind you, rubbing his hard length between the slick lips.

“This what you want, Little Cunt?”

“Jesusfuckyesplease.”

“When we get arrested,” his breath caught as he pushed into you, “I’m telling them this was your idea. Fuck.”

You nodded, ready to blindly agree with anything he said. You’d agree with the police, too, and then promptly explain that you absolutely just HAD to because he’d been driving you into dick-frenzy all night. 

Gripping the little metal bar, you pushed back against him until he was sunk to the hilt in your clenching core. You bit down on your lip hard because you were already ready to shout his name, to wail and scream for him.

Adam gripped your hip in one hand and slid the other up under your shirt to palm and squeeze your breast. Finally, _fucking finally_ , his hips began to piston forward, slamming you into the seat in front of you, and your eyes rolled back into your head.

Your face, mouth, throat fell into a mantra of yesyesyes as he buried the fat length of his rigid cock into your pliant, slippery cunt again and again. He grunted and dug his fingers into your flesh, and you hissed when his hips moved even harder, even faster.

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the subway car, and you lost your fucking mind when you could hear the erotic _squish_ of him pommeling your overflowing pussy.

Your cunt clenched and spasmed, and you keened, face scrunched up in desperation. You were right on the edge of those deep, deep orgasms only he had ever been able to conjure. Your thighs burned, your fingers and toes tingled, and your throat was dry and hoarse from all the whimpering and wailing.

“Adam,” you croaked it out, voice cracked and worn thin, “Baby please.”

He leaned into you, slithering fingers around your neck to hold you back against his chest and dipping his lips to your ear. He murmured into your ear that you should concentrate really hard, think about him sucking on your tits, about him tongue-fucking you in the bathroom, about him burying his face between your legs and lapping at your clit.

You nodded along with every filthy word, picturing all of those things and more, concentrating on your bouncing nipples, the subtle gyration of your throbbing clit, the relentless, expert plunge of Adam’s perfect cock.

Your face smoothed out as the wave crested, your mouth falling open on breathless acceptance. When you were right there, teetering on the edge of the kind of orgasm that would rattle your bones, he slipped his fingers in between the puffy, glistening lips and rubbed tight circles against your clit, fast and demanding.

“That's it. Such a needy, hungry thing. Give it to me.”

Every part of you trembled and sizzled. You’d been wound tight all evening, his wicked game keeping you right there, straddling that line. When you finally came, it was profound and thunderous and a great loosening of every muscle, joint, and nerve.

You couldn’t even shout.

On a low, pornographic moan, you pushed your ass further back into him, and your body gushed a new torrent of hot and wet, the orgasm lighting you up and giving him new convulsions and syrupy slip to play in.

You quaked, fingers gripping the silver bar tight. You held your breath because it seemed like it wasn’t going to stop, and you were so flooded that you felt it sliding down your legs to disappear into your jeans.

“Fuck fuck fuck.”

Gripping your thighs, he pushed your strung out body off of his dick and pressed his forehead into your shoulder. Somewhere in your mental periphery, you knew it was because he almost came in you for the second time tonight, and he certainly had other plans.

“Shit, babe. Next stop is ours.”

He helped you button your pants and tug down your shirts, kissing your nose and telling you how cute you were when you were cock-drunk. You chuffed a laugh and shrugged.

“What can ya do,” your voice was small, still a bit unsteady. He grinned and stole another kiss.

“C’mon,” he turned and patted his shoulder, “Hop up or we’re never gonna get out of here.”

Grousing, you stood onto your toes as he crouched and wrapped your arms around his neck. He tucked his hands beneath your knees and shot to his feet just as the train doors opened. 

And like the absolute gentleman that he is, Adam Sackler carried you home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't share my work to other sites without my express permission.


End file.
